Hangout at Senpai's
by Afuro Terumi
Summary: Kariya was on his way back from school but was offered to go hangout at his senpai's place. (Warning: My first Lemon.)


**Wow... My first Yaoi lemon... /sweat drop/ I'm so sorry if it sucked... /sulk/**

**Kariya: IE Go doesn't belong to Miharu.**

**Kirino: Nor the characters...**

**Kariya and Kirino: Except for the plot and story.**

* * *

You were about to walk back home until you heard someone called you. "Kariya!"You spun around and saw Kirino. You waited for him to reach you, and after he did he asked you something that you never knew coming out from his mouth.

"Do you want to go to my place? We could hangout or something…" He said in a very happy tone. You gave him an 'are-you-for-real' expression and he quickly nodded, as if he could read your mind. "Okay…" You answered him and he quickly grabbed your wrist and ran to his home.

* * *

The both of you had finally made it and were panting hard. You almost got chased by a dog because Kirino decided to take a shortcut to his home. He brought you to his room. Kirino was sitting on his bed and you were on the floor. You noticed he kept looking at you from the corner of his eyes. You couldn't take it anymore and quickly asked, "Aren't your parents going to come home soon?" He quickly shook he head, "No. They're gonna come home at ten." You looked at your wrist watch; it was showing four in the evening. Kirino got up from his bed and headed downstairs to get you both something to drink.

After a few minutes waiting for the pink-head, he finally showed up with two glasses of fresh lemonade drinks. He gave one to you and you drink without suspecting anything from it. You saw Kirino smirking and you stopped drinking. You glared at him and he quickly turned around, trying to hide his face from you.

You continued to drink your lemonade till the last sip of it. Suddenly, you felt dizzy and dropped your glass. Kirino saw it and quickly carried you to his bed. After resting you, he spun around to close his door. You felt weird because he could've closed the door earlier.

He walked back to you and he kept playing with your hair. You were unable to do anything and he kept going until he unbuttoned your shirt. "S-stop! W-What are you doing?" He looked at you and pulled a playful smirk on his face. He bent down to your ear and whisper, _"I wanna have fun with you, Masaki-kun…" _ His words, his breath, his way of acting, you finally knew what was coming and tried to get up, but failed. "What did you put in that drink?" You asked him in a harsh tone. But he looked as if he doesn't want to answer it.

He threw away your shirt and started to play with your nipples. He kept on licking it, happily sucking it. You hate to say the fact but you felt yourselfenjoying it. You let out a small moan when he kissed you on the neck and bite it without hesitation. "Stop!" you yelled but he kept on going until he reached your legs. He unzipped your pants and pulled it down to your ankles; you gritted your teeth and tried to kick him, but once again failed due to the drink you had earlier. "Fuck…" you cursed out and swore you heard him laughing. You shot him a deathly glare and he gave you a mischievous smirk.

"You're so cute like that Masaki-kun…" He blurted out and smiled at you. "You're not allowed to call me with that name!" you hissed and he looked at you with a pair of unemotional eyes. He bent down to you and kissed you on the lips, full with passion. He tried to get his tongue through your lips. You kept it shut, and he pinched you hard on the arm. You opened your mouth to groan in pain and he quickly slid his tongue through. He kept on exploring and played with your tongue. His saliva mixed with yours and you couldn't help it but to just accept it since you can't do anything.

He pulled away and both of you were panting hard due to lack of air. "Your… Your lips are amazing!" He said and wipes the saliva that was coming out from his mouth. "I hope you don't mind…" He asked and pulled your boxes. You flinched when you felt his hand holding your member and a finger was poking you in the ass. You moaned when he sucked your member and he put another finger which caused you to wince in pain. He kept on sucking and licking your member until you felt as if yourself was about to come. "Ah! I-I'm coming!" You glanced at Kirino. You just come in his mouth! You were about to say sorry but Kirino had said something really, really disgusting. "Umm~ Masaki's stuff is yummy!"

You looked at him with a disgusting face and he continued to do what he was doing earlier. After he finished sucking and poking, he pulled down his pants and slid his member into you. He kept on thrusting and you couldn't think of a single thing. Your mind was empty and you kept on moaning. You saw him happily thrusting in you then he looked at you. "I'm about to come…" You clung on to him and buried your face on his chest. You wished it ends right now. "Ah!" You heard Kirino groaned and you could feel your ass being filled with his stuff. You moaned loudly and he pulled his member out. You let go of him and flopped yourself on his bed. He dropped himself next to you and pulled you in a tight embrace.

"You were amazing Masaki-kun… Can we do it again next time?" You heard him whisper. You looked at him and asked, "What was in that drink earlier?" He giggled and looked you straight in the eyes, "I hope you're not mad…" He whispered to your ear, "I put drug in it. Good night!" and he fell asleep.

He drugged you so that you couldn't move at all. He kissed you who makes him stole your first kiss. You almost cried and wished you never accepted his offer. After calling your guardians to tell them you're at Kirino's, you looked at Kirino with soft eyes. You never believed that you're saying this, but you really did have fun doing it. _Even though it hurts like hell…_ You thought and peck him on his forehead and fall in to a deep slumber.

* * *

-The next day…

"Morning Masaki!" Kirino exclaimed and pulled you into a tight bear hug. You sweat dropped and pout causing the pig-tailed boy to become confuse. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." You answered in your normal tone and tried to get up from his bed.

Once you already stood, you fall back again. You were groaning in pain. "Are you hurt?" Kirino asked and he remembered something. "Maybe it was from our activity yesterday…" You jaw dropped and he sweat dropped. "How am I supposed to go home with an aching ass?" You glared at him with predator eyes. He gulped and took a towel. "Don't you think we should bath first?" Your face changed and turned deep red after remembering everything that happened yesterday.

You covered yourself with the towel in his hand and backed away from him. "Don't. You. Dare. To come near to me…" You warned. He looked at your actions and laughed so hard. "So how are you going to the bathroom? By crawling?" He joked. "I'll crawl if I had to!" You yelled to him and started to crawl to the bathroom. Kirino's eyes trailed you and he got up from his bed. He walked to you and carried you in bridal style. "C'mon, I'll carry you." You pout and thought, _Looks like I had to bath with him… I'd better be careful._

* * *

**Kirino: .Ha. Why am I the seme? /eyes widen/**

**Kariya: /jaw drop/ And why am I the uke?! It's not fair! **

**... It'll look even more cuter if Kariya-kun is the uke... /smirks/**

**Kirino: Ma~Sa~Ki~**

**Kariya: Get away from me you perverted senpai! /runs/**

**Kirino: R&R. No flames. **


End file.
